ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart
Heart (ハート, Hāto) is one of the Ex-Beast Generals and former one once he and Mystearica Vasco Tear leaved Ex-Beast. Heart is the only surviving member of his family during Dark Ketaros invasion and destroy his home world leaving Heart alone wanders around universe. Akhriuz found him and brought him to the Ex-Beast group, Heart's power is the Koma Flames, a red and blue flames inherits from his family, a flame that powerful enough to weaken Maga-Hibiki, the fourth Impure Demon Kings. History '- Heart / Mystearica Side Story' TBA '-Ultraman Reuz Final Mix +' Heart act as an observer on Yapool's action since he is was one of the people to betrayed the Ex-Beast, but all of it was a lie and was set up by Akhriuz all along. Heart and Mystearica who seeks answers leaved the Ex-Beast and join Ultraman Reuz and Haruto Shuuya in their battle against Akhriuz and Ex-Beast. '- Two Prodigy and Vengeance arc' During this arc, Heart was shown talking with Dark Parastan and ask him if he still want to fight Reuz knowing he will die at the end which the beast nods. - Fragment, Secrets and Beginning of Chaos arc Heart and Mystearica help Haruto and his friends on their journey to other world. After Haruto claim that he is exhausted every time he transform into Reuz, Heart replied saying Limit Mode is the caused why Haruto keep tiring and put a strain on his body. This later proved to be wrong in the next arc. Heart appear in Episode 11 in his Beast form to aid Reuz and fight Terafuzar, like he predicted, his strength wasn't strong enough to fight the Impure Demon Kings power. - The Impure Demon Kings arc TBA - The Last Smile and The Final Showdown arc TBA Personality Heart is a kind Beast that wanders around the universe after his world is destroy by Dark Ketaros. Heart is shown to be intelligent and well known about every thing that happen. Heart shown to develop a soft spot whenever he's with Mystearica alone. He deeply cares for her and vows to protect her till the end, he befriended Haruto Shuuya, Ultraman Reuz, Mikasa Inou, Daiki Watarai and Natsumi Takaneka and helps them on their journey to other world. He and Mystearica often get into a fight with each other with later on Heart is the one need to apologize much to his annoyance. Profile and Stats * Height : 45 m * Weight : 45 ton * Age : Unknown Powers and Abilities * Event Flames : A red and blue flames that Heart inherits from his families, a powerful flames that able to counter Maga-Hibiki, the second Impure Demon Kings power without a little effort. This power said to be powerful enough to destroy two Ex-Beast at once. * Parastan's Blade : A blade gifted by Dark Parastan after his death. Hearts enchanted his flames to the blade causing the colors changed to Red, Blue and Black. * Flame Transfer : Heart is capable to transfer his power to other being such as Ultraman Reuz by enchanting his power to Parastan's Blade and stab the being he intend to transfer his power to. Heart demonstrated this ability in the last few episodes. Whoever the being been stab by Parastan's Blade won't feel pain at all. Trivia * Heart never have a grudge on Ultraman Reuz despite knowing Dark Ketaros is half of himself and the one destroy his home world. * Heart avoid to remember his past nor reveal it to others. So far, the only know his past is Akhriuz and Mystearica Vasco Tear. Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ex-Beast